You're My Home
by sunnysunday
Summary: "Home is wherever we are...together." Calleigh/Eric. Post S8.


Title:- You're My Home

Rating: T

Pairing:- Calleigh/Eric

Spoilers:- Post S8

Disclaimer:- I own nothing! But owning Adam would be just lovely. Lyrics belong to Billy Joel, I'm merely borrowing them.

Just a little something that was inspired by one of my favorite songs (that I've finally gotten around to finishing whilst the rest of the world is obsessed with soccer). It's pure E/C fluff, so if that's not your thing, you should probably skip this fic! It's written under the premise that Calleigh & Eric now live together - I loved their little 'at home' scene in 'Mommy Deadest'...despite the elements of underlying betrayal, lol. Hope you like it!

* * *

**_'I'll never be a stranger and I'll never be alone_**,  
**_wherever we're together_****_, that's my home.'_**

The wonderfully seductive aroma of a home cooked meal wafted enticingly through the apartment, as Calleigh DuQuesne padded slowly down the hallway, bare feet brushing the soft fibers of the carpet beneath her.

Running a hand through her still damp hair, she paused in the doorway of the vacant bedroom to her right and stood peering analytically at the bare walls and as yet, unpacked boxes that greeted her.

Even though three months had passed since she had called this new apartment home, work and recent events had left it almost impossible to have finished the mandatory unpacking and decorating. Calleigh leant her shoulder against the door frame and folded her arms across her chest as she tried to envision the many hues that could perhaps color the bare walls. Of course the purpose of the room would have to first be settled upon; A home office perhaps? Or a guest room?... A nursery? A small smile settled upon her face as she contemplated the latter. The incident at the lab and the fire merely a month before had left Calleigh slightly more contemplative than usual and more certain than ever of what she wanted in her future... _their_ future and visions of green eyed little girls and brown eyed little boys with their father's smile had plagued her imagination ever since.

Shaking herself from her daydream, Calleigh continued toward the kitchen and ran a hand over the oversized 'University of Miami' t-shirt she had somehow managed to procure and now laid claim to.

Eric turned at the sound of her soft footfalls, pausing in his task of carefully chopping the plump, red tomatoes that lay on the counter beside him. His eyes roamed appreciatively over the petite woman before him and he wiped his hands hurriedly on a discarded dish towel as she sauntered toward him.

Reaching behind him momentarily, Eric retrieved a glass of wine and held it out toward her, picking up his own and taking a sip of the dark red liquid as he watched her do the same and then reward him with a grateful smile and a soft, 'thank you'.

Calleigh glanced around the kitchen at the saucepans bubbling away merrily on the stove behind him and peered up at him questioningly, "Can I help?"

Eric shook his head, sliding his hands deftly around her waist as he carefully pulled her toward him, an affectionate smile on his face as he once again recognized her tiny stature against his much larger frame.

"Nope, I've got it all under control," he assured her, hugging her tightly as she slid her arms around his waist and tried to keep a precarious hold on her wine glass.

He watched her wide green eyes survey the room and a beaming smile lit up her face as she spotted the freshly laid dining table, complete with candles and a small vase of tulips.

"Wow, I'm impressed, candles too," she grinned buoyantly, touched by the effort he had clearly gone to, "you know, a girl could get used to this!"

Eric pulled her closer as he laughed softly, "I aim to please," he stated softly, bending his head and brushing his lips against the shell of her ear, repeating the gesture against the soft, welcoming skin of her neck as he felt her shiver in his embrace.

A gentle sigh of approval left her lips as he continued to kiss a slow, thorough path down her throat, his hands sweeping across the soft cotton fabric of her t-shirt before one hand came to rest on her hip and the other tangled in her long blonde hair. Calleigh inclined her head toward his in response, desperately seeking out his lips. Eric glanced only momentarily at her lips; soft and rosy and parted in anticipation, before he slid his palm from her neck to her cheek and brought her mouth closer toward his. His tongue briefly traced her lower lip before Calleigh's characteristic impatience overcame her and she pushed herself up on her toes to forcefully claim his mouth in a passionate kiss.

Eric held her tightly against his body, loving how she seemed to almost melt into his arms as one kiss led to another and then another, each intensifying in urgency. Moving his hand from her hip, he reached behind him and gently freed the wine glass from her hand. Reaching blindly out toward the counter top beside them, he settled it down safely, before drawing her closer and enveloping her in his arms as he scattered kisses down her cheek, ever mindful of allowing her to catch her breath.

He smiled at the sensation of her lashes fluttering against his cheek and brushed the tip of his nose against hers before once again pressing his lips to hers. Calleigh smiled against his lips as she felt his hands settle on her rear, pulling her hips against his as she deepened the kiss in response. He felt his pulse quicken as his name left her lips in a breathless whisper, his hands slowly beginning a well rehearsed path over her body as she once again gasped his name, although this time with more urgency.

Eric stumbled toward her as she suddenly pulled away from him and furrowed her brow, "Eric, is something burning?"

He stared down at her wordlessly, his eyes taking in the blush of her cheeks and her kiss stung lips before the realization of her words finally dawned on him.

Sighing in exasperation, Eric quickly turned and pulled the offending saucepan from the stove and glanced disdainfully at the burnt onion now seemingly melded to the bottom.

Calleigh grinned impishly and arched an eyebrow as she surveyed the burnt contents and then glanced back up at him, "You sure there's nothing I can do?"

Biting back a smile, Eric shook his head and settled his hands back on her hips, hoisting her gently up onto the counter top and holding her gaze pointedly, "It's my turn to make dinner. You just sit there and..."

"Supervise?" Calleigh supplied helpfully, giggling at the dubious expression that settled on his handsome face.

"Supervise... _interfere_..." Eric grinned, picking up the knife and once again beginning to chop the tomatoes into tiny uniform chunks.

Calleigh took a sip of her wine and shrugged, "Potato, potahto," she retorted, reaching out her leg to brush her foot provocatively up the in-seem of his jeans.

"Cal..." Eric affixed her with a warning gaze and shook his head with a grin, knowing that if she continued, dinner would invariably involve a late night call to the local pizza place. Not that he was against that idea, in fact, entirely to the contrary - but he had to at least form a half-hearted protest.

Calleigh met his eyes and smiled, nonchalantly taking another sip of wine as she once again repeated the move. Eric dropped the knife and suddenly seized her foot, running his fingertip up the centre of her bare foot and smirking triumphantly as she recoiled in horror and laughed despite her discomfort.

"Okay, okay," she rolled her eyes, holding up her hands in mock surrender and mustering her best angelic smile as he arched an eyebrow in evident disbelief and turned to pour oil into a waiting skillet.

She watched as he turned the skillet slowly from side to side, allowing the warm oil to sweep over the blackened surface before he set it down again on the burner. Calleigh looked on absently as he walked to the refrigerator, glancing in there only momentarily before producing a plate of fresh chicken pieces which he ushered with a knife into the waiting skillet.

A soft smile settled on her lips as she watched him and she leant her chin against the top of her wine glass as she allowed her eyes to wander across his face, feeling that all too familiar tug in her chest as she realized once again just how very much she loved this man.

Eric looked up as he felt her eyes upon him and rewarded her with a smile and walked back over toward her, placing his hands upon the tops of her thighs as she encircled her legs around him and drew him closer.

"This looks familiar," he teased, fingering the bottom of the t-shirt she wore as he leant toward her and rested his forehead against hers.

"You mind?" she widened her eyes, placing her hands over the top of his as he swept his hands affectionately up and down her jean covered legs.

"Of course not," he smiled, lifting one hand to brush his knuckles lightly across her cheekbone, "looks good on you. Look better without the jeans, maybe, but..." he shrugged, teasing her lips with his as she let out a small gasp of surprise as his other hand slid under the shirt and caressed the small of her back.

"Why Eric Delko, are you trying to seduce me?" she drawled, her accent thick and sweet and luring him ever closer as her warm breath drifted across his cheek.

"Always," he whispered, closing the remaining distance between them and pressing his lips eagerly to hers.

The hissing and sizzling sounds of the skillet forced them apart, but Calleigh held him fast with her thighs before he could remove himself from her arms.

"So, I was thinking..." she began, looking up at him through long lashes as she nibbled thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Eric raised both eyebrows, waiting for her to finish her sentence but realizing almost instantly that he would do pretty much anything she asked him to. Arguing or reasoning things out were merely a formality with Calleigh, she had him firmly wrapped around her finger and he was in no rush to ever free himself from her grasp.

Calleigh was all he had ever wanted in a woman. She was smart, independent, caring, vivacious and of course undeniably beautiful and there wasn't a day went by when he didn't thank God that she was finally his. He knew what it felt like to long for her - remembered the unyielding ache in his chest at the knowledge that another shared her smiles, her kisses, her bed. Now she was his and he was unfailingly hers and he found himself merely staring down at her at her in awe at this renewed realization.

"Eric?" she prompted softly, her thumb brushing over the stubble of his jaw as she tried to regain his attention.

"Sorry, you were saying..." he smiled apologetically and lifted her hand from his cheek, depositing a kiss to the center of her palm.

"I was thinking we could maybe get started on the spare room this weekend? Get rid of all the boxes, finally unpack everything. Just make this place feel more like home, you know?"

Eric nodded, watching as she absently tangled her fingers with his, "You know, Cal... home is wherever we are..._together_," he stated gently, laughing at the blush that rose up her cheeks as it always did at such moments.

"So... guest room or office?" he queried, returning to the stove and stirring the contents of the skillet around with a wooden spatula.

Calleigh peered into the depths of her wine glass and shrugged, non-committally, "I guess a guest room?" she let out an uneven breath and ran her finger around the rim of the glass, "..._for now_."

Eric stilled and raised his head to meet her gaze, finding himself mirroring the smile that had settled on her face before she ducked her eyes from his gaze and cleared her throat self consciously, allowing both to briefly wonder whether they'd one day be painting the walls pink or blue.

Pink, Eric decided; Pink for a little girl...and she'd look just like her mother.

A comfortable silence descended upon the couple as Eric busied himself with preparing their dinner, leaving Calleigh alone in her thoughts. She pressed her hands to the edges of the counter as she glanced slowly around the room, her gaze lingering on various items around the kitchen and living room.

Though their styles and preferences were very different, they somehow came together so perfectly, nothing looked out of place, it was somehow as if it had always been that way. Photographs of parents and siblings sat side by side; her parents, his parents...Marisol. Reminders of those dear to them and mementos of two very different childhoods blended together perfectly.

It had come as something of a shock when she had heard herself asking Eric to move in with her and she had worried later on about the transition after having lived alone for so long. But now, she couldn't imagine not sharing her home and her life with him. She had finally found the home that had alluded her since childhood and she felt safe and secure and so very deeply loved. There was a sense of completion she had never felt before.

Calleigh released a contented sigh as she looked around the apartment and then focused her gaze on Eric. Hopping down from the counter top, Calleigh walked slowly over toward him and slid her arms around his waist. She leant her head against his back and pressed a kiss against his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt. Eric placed the spatula down against the pan and rubbed his hands slowly up and down her arms before finally settling his hands over hers, content to just let her be.

Breathing in his comforting scent, she hugged him tightly and closed her eyes against the torrent of emotion that overcame her. Breaking the silence with little more than a whisper, she smiled as she held on to him tightly.

"_You're right. It feels like home._"

* * *

Well... I warned you it was pure fluff! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
